Vehicles include various restraint systems for restraining occupants during a vehicle impact and energy absorbing systems for absorbing energy from the occupants during the vehicle impact. During a frontal impact, the occupants of the vehicle may be urged forward. For example, occupants in a second row of seats may move forward and impact front seats of the vehicle. However, the vehicle may include a console disposed between the front seats. During a frontal impact of the vehicle, the occupants in the second row of seats may move toward the console and the legs, feet, angles, and/or knees of the occupant may impact the console. Accordingly, there remains an opportunity to absorb energy from occupants moving toward the console during a frontal impact.